


How About Scooby-Don't?

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Dreamhunter, F/F, Post-Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: It figures that with Claire, even watching cartoons turns into drama.





	How About Scooby-Don't?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipscreationchallenge.tumblr.com) Round 18 to the prompt: ascot.  
> Thanks to [@words-aremy-weapons](http://words-aremy-weapons.tumblr.com) for beta-reading!

“It’s just stupid,” Claire said, waving a hand dismissively at the screen. 

“It’s a cartoon,” Kaia pointed out. “It’s supposed to be stupid.”

“Yeah, but why the hell would you go wear a freaking noose around your neck even if you don’t think the monsters you’re hunting are monsters?” Claire demanded. “That’s just begging for trouble. And why don’t any of them grab that freaking thing and try to strangle Fred with it?”

“Because it’s a cartoon?” Kaia raised her eyebrows. “Why are you getting so worked up over it?”

“Because it’s stupid!” Claire crossed her arms and huffed.

“Then why don’t we just shut it off?” Kaia asked.

“No!” Claire snapped too quickly.

“Oooo-kay.” Kaia leaned back into the couch. Something else was going on here that had nothing to do with the cartoon, but obviously Claire didn’t want to talk about it.

It was about ten minutes later that Kaia realized something.

“Wait a second, Daphne has some kind of scarf thing on too! What about her?” Kaia asked.

Claire mumbled something under her breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Kaia asked. 

“I said, I don’t think Dean’s copying freaking Daphne.” Claire scrunched up her face.

“Um, okay. Since when does Dean have anything to do with this?”

“Since he and Sam and Cas got cursed into Scooby-Doo-Land and Dean started acting like more of a dork than usual,” Claire grumbled.

Kaia blinked at her for a minute as she sorted through that. She was the last one to say getting sucked into other worlds was impossible, but cartoon worlds were pushing it, even for her. Shoving that aside, there was a much bigger question.

“And you know this how? I mean, it’s not like they’ve been around since Cas brought me home.”

Claire held up her phone. “Did you know there are acutally Scooby Doo emojis? And that Cas figured out how to use them?”

Kaia scooted closer to Claire and threw an arm over her shoulders.

“And he’s worried, so you’re worried,” Kaia said softly. “I get it.”

Claire didn’t answer, but she leaned closer and snuggled up against Kaia.

“You know they have each other’s backs,” Kaia said. “Same as I’ve got yours and you’ve got mine.”

“Yeah, I know,” Claire muttered. “I just don’t get why he’s into cartoons at his age, anyway. How about Scooby-Don’t, already?

Kaia pressed a kiss to her soft, blonde hair. Then she tugged at a stray braid.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Can we enjoy the show now?” Kaia asked. “Or should we look for something else?”

“I’m good,” Claire said. “Whatever you want.”

Kaia gave a soft chuckle, squeezed her shoulders, and picked up the remote.


End file.
